User blog:MassiveRoar/Dealing with a bite victim: What should you do and what would you do?
As someone who has serious issues with some of the garbage in Zombie books, novels, and graphic novels, I have conniptions when I hear someone say "it's not right" in reference to killing someone who's been bitten before they die. They always argue over it and say things like "we don't shoot the living." They discuss it in groups and threaten each other because they disagree on the correct course of action. They say it's a moral dilema, but that's not true is it? Nope, it's a survival dilema, a person who's been bitten is a danger to you and everyone around you. The only way to be sure you're safe will be to kill them. Some will say "Oh you can't do kill them, it's wrong." Well thats all good in theory but as we all know theory isn't the real world. So let me just lay a couple scenarios on ya. Just as a warning these are not for the faint of heart. Scenario A: You're with your group, the hoard is closing in, you have food to get back to the base/colony and someone has been bitten someone close to you family/friend. You essentially have three choices: leave them, kill them or take them with and endanger the group. Scenario B: A child (yeah this is the one I warned you about) is bitten same deal as with A but it's a child. Same options as before: Leave him/her, take them with you, or kill them. Not a pleasant thought I know but this is one of the main things that bug me about the movies/books they don't deal with this. Now I know what some of you are thinking "Dear god man, you're twisted." Well yes and no. We talk about the Apoc. as if it will come, some act as if it would be fun, well this is something you would have to deal with and it's far from amusing. We all know what's going to happen if we don't kill these people but those would be the options and they all suck, the child being the worst case scenario. Either way though it's a bad image and one I think would be all to common in a post-Apoc world. The easiest way is to leave them but could you really leave someone you cared about or a child out in the middle of (pick your location it's irrelivent) nowhere to turn and die, possibly suffer in pain before those two things happen. Then there's the next easiest option bring them along. Well that creates all kinds of problems doesn't it. Suppose your group refuses to go along with that, what if they don't share your feelings? The truth is they're right it, endangers everyone, remember the hoard is closing in on you, so there is no wait to let them turn and kill them then. Now I'm sure some of you are thinking "We hog-tie them and bring them along, then when they turn we kill them." Ok well that's ok for the adult I guess but are you really going to hog-tie a child and watch it to die? Think you can explain to a 5yr old why your tying him/her up? Or what's going to happen to them for that matter? Even then, now you have an undead loved one or an undead child, surely you have to kill it. Which brings us to our final option, kill them before they turn. Not a good one is it? I know that if it were me I bite my own pistol and save them the trouble but it isn't me is it? No, it's your brother, your sister, your mother, a child. Now I see personally see death as mercy, especially if the turning is a painful one but killing them would not be easy, especially the child. Well this is where I explain my postion. I would pick kill without a question, as I'm sure you may have guessed by now. Why you ask? Well as I said before I see it as mercy, heaven help me I hope I never have to but even the child would die. Also I don't think I could bring myself to leave them, as hard as it would be to pull the trigger, it would be better than turning my back on them and leaving them to wander alone and hopeless. Also taking them with me would not be an option for me, if somehow someone else got bitten that blood would be on my hands and two people would be dead, one by my own weakness. So in conclusion, I say it's better to be a killer than a traitor or be the cause of someone elses death. Now I put the hardest question I've ever asked myself to you: What would you do? Can you kill to survive? Would you give them mercy, turn your back, or watch them die? I hope this makes you take a look at yourself as it did me. -MR P.S. Please don't cop out, this is a legitimate question don't try to find a way out of it. If you don't want to answer don't answer. Thanks. Category:Blog posts